Talk:Queen Thorn/@comment-25954519-20150103230124/@comment-26860460-20150927034005
Okay, long/weird theory. So, Moon went with Winter and Qibli ended up mating with some random SandWing, probably another Outclaw dragonet. For the sake of this, we'll call her Sunset (You want to menatlly change her name to your OC, I won't stop you :D). Now listen well, all of you!! So, Queen Thorn feels her life coming to an end, knowing she wouldn't heal from this fight, not with the ash for the old NightWig kingdom in the wounds. A couple years ago she could've made it. But she had been getting weaker. She had only let the most trusted tell, but she was weakening. She didn't know why, but Thorn knew she wouldn't make it much longer. Smolder and Blaze have either died or already denied the throne (I didn't ask why or how: you shouldn't either.). She asked Sunny, begged her to reconsider, but the hybrid insisted she wouldn't make a good queen, claiming that there had been a better choice almost twelve years ago and there was a better one now. Finally, knowing that death was coming for Thorn soon, she turned to one of her most trusted servants. "Bring me Qibli and Sunset." she rasped. The young female rushed off to find the two SandWings, wondering if it would be the queen's last request. Thorn laid on her bed, and pondered. She thought about the meeting with the queens in the old Night Kingdom, the only netural ground all of them would agree to meet at. She thought about the subject: wheather the NightWings should be allowed to form their own kingdom once again. She remebered Queen Glory's sarcasm about her mate, Deathbringer, and his protective tendincies, along with her humor and kindness. She remembered Queen Ruby's fear that the tribe would split, like her's had. She remembered Queen Crane's (no, not Clay's little sis, Moorhen's fictional daughter. Sorry. couldn't think of a better name.) questions on where the Night dragons would live. She thought about Queen Snowfall's insistence the Nightwings didn't deserve to live, let alone be returned their kingdom. She thought of Queen Anenome's point that the NightWings couldn't be part of the Rain kingdom forever. Then Thorn remebered the attack. Dragons of every tribe had swooped down and attacked the queens. After a couple minutes of fighting, the dragons flew off as quickly as they had come. The servant entered, Qibli and his mate, a dragoness with pale gold scales, like treasure that had just been dug up. Her underscales were a color almost identical to Sunny's. Her black eyes seemed gentle and warm, full of humor and ideas. Both dragons bowed. Thorn lifted the Eye of Onyx pendent off her neck, and sat it on the pillow next to her. "I'm dying," she said bluntly. Qibli and Sunset looked saddened, but not surprised. nThey had known this was coming. But knowing didn't make it any easier to hear those dreaded words. "Sunny still denys the throne, and has no children to take it." She turned to Sunset. "What will become of the Sand kigdom?" asked the smart SandWing. "With no queen to lead us ..." she trailed off. Then, Thorn held the Eye out to her. "Me?" she asked. "But, your majesty, I'm nobody." "You're the dragon Qibli entrusted with his heart. And now, I trust you with the kingdom." Thorn replied. Sunset hesitantly took the Eye from ex-queen Thorn's talons. Lighning flickered from the older dragon's talons to the younger's. Sunset was now queen of the SandWings. "I trust you." Thorn whispered. She turned to the servant, one last time. "Please bring Sunny. I want to say goodbye." Less than 30 minutes later, the tawny-gold Sandwing was by her mother's side, holding her talons in her own. "Father says hello. He misses you." she said. Thorn smiled. "I miss him, too." she admitted. Then, her final breath left her lungs. The former queen of SandWings was gone. Sunny wandered around the Sand palace. She was numb. Suddenly, she heard Starflight call, "Sunny, does the food meant for the queen always smell like Dragonbite Viper venom?" Sunny flew to the kitchen. "No," she answered, smelling the roast camal herself. The scent was faint, but Starflight was right. "You know what this means, don't you?" Qibli said when Sunny and Starflight told the new King and Queen the news. Sunny nodded. "Somebody murdered my mother." "But who?' Sunset asked, inching closer to Qibli. He put his wing over her back. "I don't know," Sunny said. "But we're going to find out."